


The Tale of Two Patronuses

by TheRomanticQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticQuill/pseuds/TheRomanticQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Cantbanks is a Muggle who is sent to the wizarding world by accident. To escape Ministry of Magic authorities she hides in Hogwarts School under a new role of Muggle Studies teacher. Soon she meets an interesting man, Lucius Malfoy and is charmed by his manners. They start dating, but there is another man, Severus Snape, who doesn't like the idea of them together at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apparition that went wrong

The street was plunged in darkness; the kind of darkness that we call almost sinister. But it was not only darkness what made the place so scary. What more, it was silent, nothing was moving, not a single leaf shivering in light spring breeze. Very unusual, even for Muggles.

Which she was.

Lavender Cantbanks's breath sped up as she was hurrying down the street. Some strange feeling has been following her all the day and now, in this silent place where danger was be almost tangible, it was much stronger.

„Hey, you!“ someone shouted.

Lavender shrieked with shock. She stopped, looking at the direction of the voice, eyes wide opened, heart beating fast. She noticed a teenage boy sitting on a wall not far from her. She focused on him as he lighted up something in his right hand. It looked like some thin stick and she though it must be some new kind of flashlight, unknown to her. The boy didn't seem to be dangerous.

„Want to see something?“ he asked. His voice was quite rude, with no trace of shyness. He continued: „I can Disapparate. Finally I got my exams and now I am able to do that.“

She couldn't understand him.

„Disapparate?“ she said, confused. „What do you mean?“

„Oh, you are a Muggle!“ the boy said and frowned.

„I am a _what_? What are you talking about?!“ asked Lavender. She didn't like the boy. His negligent style made him look like some brat.

„Never mind, just look, it will be great,“ he said and jumped down the wall. „Look, I don't have time to watch your games however great you think they are,“ Lavender said.

„Games!“ the boy snorted. „You've probably never seen something like this, _Muggle_!“

„Hey, mind your tone! And don't call me that stupid name!“ Lavender raised her voice.

„Muggle? But you _are_ one!“ he laughed. „Just give me a few seconds, will you? I will Disapparate and Apparate again. Watch!“ The boy raised his strange flashlight or whatever it was. He seemed to be concentrating hardly…

And the following things happened so fast Lavender felt like caught in some terrible fast-forwarded nightmare:

Car full of drunk teenagers emerged from behind the corner of the street. The boy with flashlight took fright, he wove his wand-like thing and fell as he was jumping out of the dangerously approaching car's way. The stick pointed at Lavender and in the same moment the boy muttered something Lavender couldn't hear. The boy was scared and his last though before the spell came through his lips was _I'll die and never attend Hogwarts again_.  
 _Hogwarts…_

There was a loud _crack_ but not coming from the car. Lavender felt her legs lifting off the ground. The street vanished and she was falling and falling through something what looked like an eye of a hurricane… She fell on the ground and bruised her elbow. Feeling dizzy, she tried to get up, massaging her arm. For a moment she though she must have suffered a shock. The landscape changed; there were no houses, no street, no car and no strange boy. As she was looking around, Lavender couldn't believe her own eyes. She was standing in a clearing of a deep forest with bare, ghostly-looking trees, mist surrounding her ankles. There was no light in the distance to follow and Lavender felt hopeless. She didn't want to spend the night in a place like this. She sat on the nearest stump, still looking around. What happened? How was it even possible to get so quickly from one place to another? It all happened so quickly and Lavender couldn't remember. There was some strange sound on her left. Lavender gasped, staring at the dark place. She was listening to an obvious movement in the distant bushes. It came closer, but Lavender couldn't see anything. For a moment she was glad not to see the creature – she was sure it was some creature with killing intentions.

„Hey!“ suddely some rough, deep voice called. It was the second _hey_ Lavender heard this evening. „Don't move whoever you 're!“  



	2. The Hogwarts School

Lavender's voice was shaking when she answered: „I… I'm not going to hurt you… I don't know where I am.“

„What the 'ell happened?“ asked that unknown voice. Its owner was still hiding somewhere in the darkness.

„I… have no idea, I was in London... and now I am here!“ Lavender said, trembling. Another shock came when she saw the man for the first time. His face was bewhiskered, hair uncombed and he was wearing an old coat. He was extremely tall; a giant, though Lavender, but she knew giants didn't exist. In his right hand, which was shovel-sized, he was holding a big crossbow.

„Hey, don't be scared,“ said the giant, „I've been feedin' my thestrals when I saw yer here. Dunno what 're yeh doin' 'ere, but I'll take yeh to the castle.“ He pointed over his shoulder with the crossbow.

„The _what_?“ said Lavender and it all seemed like a dream to her.

„Eh… castle. Hogwarts school! Sure yeh've heard 'bout it,“ said the giant.

„Never,“ Lavender shook her head. Her fear abated a little. The man was armed and large, but if he ever wanted to hurt her, he would have done it immediately.

„Never heard 'bout Hogwarts? Who 're yer, a Muggle?“ he said, confused.

Lavender remembered the boy.

„Hey! What is a  _Muggle_? The boy called me so, too!“ she said with her voice raised.

„Boy?“ The giant looked around. „Who's 'ere with yeh?“

„Nobody,“ said Lavender and she told him the whole story.

„Merlin's beard!“ he said only.

„What? What's wrong here?“ she asked.

„Er… better follow me to the castle. Dumbledore will explain everythin' to yeh,“ the giant said and he started his way back. Although she was unsure, Lavender followed him because it seemed to be the only safe way out from this scary forest. They were walking for about quarter an hour and finally they reached an opened place, a meadow with one big, round hut and a castle on a hill right in front of them.

„God, it's beautiful!“ Lavender said.

„I live 'ere,“ the giant pointed at the hut. „Yeh were pretty glad I've 'een to the forest. Yeh could 'ave been dead by morning. Can't imagine what creatures live there.“

„Er… _creatures_?“

„Eh… follow me,“ the giant said and they continued their way to the castle's front, wooden door. They entered a great hall with lots of portraits, doors and one huge, marble staircase. On the landing there were two armours and one big crest with a lion, snake, badger and raven on the wall. Lavender didn't know where to look first.

„Dumbledore's got his office upstairs, on the seventh floor,“ the giant said.

„Excuse me, but who is Dumbledore? Why are we going to him? I'd like to get back to London,“ Lavender said.

„He'll explain everythin' to yeh, he's the headmaster 'ere. I'm not the right person to tell you such things,“ the giant said and they started to climb the stairs. „I know a shortcut, but I'm affraid I can't get through.“ He chuckled and caressed his big belly. Lavender smiled politely. It took a while to get to the headmaster's office. Finally they stopped in front of a great bird-ish gargoyle. The giant cleared his throat and said: „Sherbet lemon.“ The gargoyle moved aside and a spiral staircase appeared in front of them. Lavender was speechless.

What was this place?!

„Eh… too small for me, I think. Just go upstairs and knock on the door,“ said the giant.

Lavender was too shocked to make a single move. She couldn't believe what she has just seen. She took a deep breath and stepped on the first step. The gargoyle behind her closed the passage again and the staircase started to move upstairs like an escalator. When she reached the wooden door with pretty golden ornaments, she held her breath and knocked.

„Come in,“ said a male voice. Lavender entered the office. Whoever the tall, old, silver-haired man was, Lavender understood he was a big authority. He wore a dark blue robes and white nightcap with tiny pom-pom at the end. His face was friendly, dominated by half-moon spectacles. A pair of blue eyes was looking at her from behind those glasses. His appearance was strange to her, but he didn't seem to care about his look.

„Good evening,“ she said politely.

„Good evening,“ he replied, „please, take a seat and tell me what can I do for you.“ Before she sat down, she looked around. She was in a room full of pictures, shelves and stuff which Lavender didn't know. Another shock came while she briefly examined one of the potraits on the nearest wall. The figure there seemed to be alive! It was a man and he was moving like the other portraits, she now noticed.

„How...,“ she started to talk, but then she realized he wanted her to sit down. She did and so did he.

„My name is Albus Dumbledore,“ he said calmly, „I am a headmaster of this school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are…“

„La... Lavender Cantbanks,“ she introduced herself, „excuse me, did you say _Witchcraft and Wizardry_?“ Although Dumbledore looked like an old wizard, she simply couldn't believe he could be one.

„Exactly. In this school young wizards and witches are being educated,“ Dumbledore said.

„Interesting…,“ she said in a shock.

„I think so. But what interests me more is the way you got here. Apparently you are a Muggle, am I right?“ Dumbledore asked, still looking at her. She heard the strange word again, but this time it didn't sound so rude as it sounded when the boy had said that.

„Mr. Dumbledore ... or... Professor... I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about,“ and she repeated the whole story as she did with the giant. „…And I woke up... no, I can't say _woke up_ , I wasn't sleeping, actually. You see... I just appeared in that forest out of nowhere. Silly, isn't it?“

Dumbledore leaned nearer to her.

„No, I don´t think so.“

„I beg you pardon?“

Dumbledore smiled.

„It seems to me you simply Disapparated and Apparated here, in the Forbidden Forest.“

„Dis- _what_? Oh, he used that word too! _Disapparate_! I did't know what this meant…,“ Lavender remembered the boy in London.

„Oh, yes. Obviously I will have to explain everything to you from the very begining,“ Dumbledore said slowly.

Lavender nodded. 

„You are a Muggle. That means you can't do magic even if you wanted. Muggles don't perform magic, they were born as 'normal' people. But beyond the 'normal' world, there is a wizarding world too. I know it seems to be impossible, but that's the way it's always been. Not every accident in your, Muggle world, is caused by Muggles; wizards can do magic every day – and it's not always a good one. There are Dark Arts too, very dangerous. But you – thank God, I daresay – don't know it.“ 

„Does that mean, you are… weird?“ Lavender asked. 

„Oh, I would definitely not say weird. We were born Wizards, studied witchcraft and we became skilled in magic, sometimes helping you, Muggles, too - but you don't know it. We are very proud and glad we were born as Wizards and Witches,“ Dumbledore explained. 

„Oh… And you... consider us to be inferior?“ Lavender asked. 

„There are Wizards, of course, who had chosen wrong belief and joined the dark side. They are persuaded only the pureblood Wizards can rule the wizarding world. I feel sorry for them. There are muggleborn wizards better than pureblood ones, of course. I don't think Muggles are inferior. They've got their own lives as we've got ours,“ Dumbledore said. 

„And... does a Muggle see your... magic?“ Lavender asked, still confused. 

„They are not able to see magically protected things. It is hard to explain it to a non-wzarding person, trust me. I am very interested in what had to happen that you got here. It is absolutely without any doubt that the boy in London was a Wizard. He wanted to show you he can Disapparate, obviously. And while he was doing this, he must have pointed his wand – which we use for performing magic – to you and apparently he had to be thinking about Hogwarts at the moment, so he Disapparated you here. Do you understand, Miss Cantbanks?“ Dumbledor asked with a smile.

„Oh, sort of, yes,“ Lavender said. 

„Splendid, Miss Cantbanks!“ Dumbledore said, evidently happy. „What I don't understand is the fact that you can see our castle. It is invisible for Muggles.“ 

„Oh!“ 

„It had to be completely unsuccessful charm that boy performed,“ said Dumbledore. He wanted to say something more but was disturbed by a silent knock on the window. They both looked that way and Dumbledore stood up to open it. A little horned owl flew inside the office and landed on Dumbledore's desk with grace. It was holding a letter in its beak. 

„That's the way we get our post usually. Owl post,“ Dumbledore explained to Lavender. He took the envelope, stroke the animal and opened the letter.

„Ah, Ministry of Magic,“ he said more to himself than to Lavender. 

But she heard it and asked: „ _Ministry of Magic_?“ 

„Yes, we have our own Ministry,“ Dumbledore said patiently. 

„That's incredible,“ she whispered. 

„Incredible, yes,“ he smiled. As he went through the letter, his eyebrow slowly formed one line. He finished reading, put the letter aside and looked at Lavender again. 

„It seems we have a little problem,“ he said. 

„Seems to me from the very beginning,“ she smiled faintly, „what happened?“ 

„As you already know, this letter came from our Ministry. It says there was an unsuccessful charm made half an hour ago. Ministry got a report that one Muggle Apparated in our magical world. That means…“ 

„…They know about me,“ Lavender finished his sentence. 

„Exactly,“ Dumbledore agreed, „they are letting me know, because I am – if I can put it this way – quite an authority in our world. They do not know  _where_ you are, but they warned me… Just in case.“ 

„But isn't it good news for me? I mean – Ministry can arrange my return!“ she asked. 

„That's the problem… They don't understand what exactly happened and they would never understand how a Muggle can see Hogwarts. They wouldn't send you back until they find out. Which means they would use some Memory charms and they are really dangerous even for skilled Wizards. Finally they would use the Obliviate charm – a spell which will erase and change your memory. Going back home is not very safe now – and definitely not with the ' _helping hand_ ' of the Ministry. As soon as they find your identity, they will use everything to get into your mind,“ Dumbledore said. 

„Get into my  _mind_ ? Is that even possible?“ Lavender said, horrified. 

„Yes, I would go as far as to say it is the way they would want to use. They have skilled Wizards who are masters in penetrating minds – even if they are miles and miles away from you,“ Dumbledore explained. It sounded dangerous and Lavender was scared. This was definitely a nightmare for her.

„Professor, what do you think we should do?“ she asked. 

Dumbledore lowered his voice. „We should simply cover you with the best Wizarding protection. You will have to learn how to close your mind against external infiltration,“ he said seriously. 

„How am I supposed to do that?“ Lavender asked. She didn't understand Dumbledore. 

„I will entrust you into one of our best teacher's hands. However he acts, he is a real master of entering and closing one's mind, remember that. Now, I should send for him. And meanwhile, we have to do something with your clothes,“ Dumbledore smiled a little, raised his wand which was now pointing at Lavender and wove it. Her clothes changed immediately; there was no miniskirt and coloured T-shirt any more, but long grey skirt and blouse of lilac color with a bow at the collar. He offered a mirror to her and while she was examining herself, he told one of the living portraits to go and fetch professor Snape. The man nodded and disappeared out of his painting. They were sitting in silence, Lavender still trying to understand what the danger from Ministry exactly meant to her. She noticed Dumbledore's deep sight. 

„Is there something more I should know?“ she asked. 

„No…, no… I've just… been only thinking about one of my students in the past. You remind me of her. You have her eyes and hair. Lily Evans, a gifted student,“ Dumbledore said. 

Lavender opened her eyes wide. 

_ Lily Evans? _

„I had a cousin of that name! She married and I haven't seen her since. I don't even know her married name,“ she said, surprised to hear about her cousin.

„Yes, she was a student here,“ Dumbledore smiled widely. 

„I didn't know her very much, we've seen each other only once or twice...,“ Lavender paused, „…There were some rumours in our family she is weird. We weren't in touch. Then she and her husband died and... I heard the coroner was not sure about the way _how_. Probably a heart attack, he said,“ Lavender told Dumbledore. 

He gave her a faint smile. „It was not a heart attack. It was a murder,“ he said. 

„A _murder_? Impossible! They weren't shot or stabbed… any injury,“ she said. 

„Obviously it seems to be impossible for Muggles. But it was a murder. Magical killing can leave no traces. One dark wizard killed them and their son, Harry, attends Hogwarts nowadays,“ Dumbledore explained. Lavender was silent for a moment, considering what she's just heard.  
  


"I didn't even know they had a child," she said.

"Yes, they did. A tragic event," Dumbledore sighed.

„It is so hard to believe it all!“ Lavender said then. 

„Yes, I would be very confused if I were you,“ Dumbledore nodded.

„So… my cousin wasn't weird,“ Lavender summarized, „she was a Witch and her husband was a Wizard.“ 

She was disturbed by a knock on the door. 

„Come in,“ Dumbledore said. The door opened and professor Snape entered the office. He was tall and slim, his hair black and shoulder-length, his black eyes looking at Dumbledore. He was wearing dark robes and a black cloak. Without looking at Lavender, he started to talk to Dumbledore. 

„Did you wish to talk to me, headmaster?“ he asked. 

„Yes, I did, Severus. It seems we're having some problem with Ministry. You will have to take care of our guest, Miss Cantbanks,“ Dumbledore said. 

He looked at the woman sitting in front of him. 

For the first time Lavender Cantbank's eyes met Severus Snape's.  



	3. The Dolphin Patronus

First thought when he saw her was _God, how much she looks like Lily!_

Dumbledore's voice, now explaining what had happened vanished in the distance. He saw her in front of him – her, Lily Evans, the only woman he's ever loved since his childhood until…

_Until I saw her copy_.

_No… NO! This is not happening!_

„Severus?“ Dumbledore's voice returned from some other world.

„Yes,“ Snape said, frowning again, his usual expression.

„I think you will have to teach Miss Cantbanks and get her prepared against external infiltrations to her mind,“ Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded in agreement.

„So, Miss Cantbanks, now you will go with Severus and he will tell you everything you need to know. You don't have to be afraid. Then, after your first Occlumency lesson, professor Snape will take you to professor McGonagall who will show you the room you can use. I know you must be tired after all that's happened to you, but I am afraid your situation is serious and we cannot lose our time. It can't be delayed. In the future, should you want to ask me something, just come to my office. I suppose you have seen the way of getting here,“ Dumbledore stood up and so did Lavender.

„I… I think I know. Sherbet lemon,“ she said, smiling, „thank you very much, Professor.“

Snape and her left Dumbledore's office and kept going in silence.

„This castle is so huge, I would never find my way back if I wanted,“ Lavender broke it. „Where are we going, anyway?“

„Dungeons,“ he answered simply and their conversation was over.

_He's not very talkative_ , she though and wished she could stay in Dumbledore's office. The old man was patient and much more pleasant to talk to.

Soon they reached the Entrance Hall and continued through the door on the right. It was the way to dungeons, down the stairs, where Snape's office was. There were no paintings, tapestries or windows any more. The corridor was made of simple stone blocks – no decorations, only torches burning on the walls. After a while the corridor divided into three more passages. The whole dungeon was dark and silent and Lavender shivered with cold and creeps. She didn't like the place. The office Lavender saw in the next moment was the strangest she has ever seen. It was dark and she couldn't imagine how Professor Snape could spend even the an hour here. There were cupboards and shelves full of different flasks, bottles and bowls. Some of them were empty, some full of potions or something that looked too horrific to even guess what it was. Lavender shivered again and looked at Professor Snape. There was something mysterious about this teacher.

„How exactly did you get here?“ he asked with slow, cold voice.

„I… well, as Professor Dumbledore said,“ she told him, a bit confused. Didn't he remember what he has just heard?

_If only was I listening…_

„I want to hear it from you,“ he said rather curtly.

„Oh… Well, I appeared in the forest because of some unuccessful spell. The boy who casted the spell wanted to… eh… Disapparate and he casted the spell on me by accident,“ she said, „Dumbledore wants me to learn how to close my mind against external infiltration.“

„Have you seen the spell spurt out his wand?“ he asked as if he hadn't been listening.

„No, I haven't seen anything. It was all so fast and... You mean… the spell is _visible_?“ she answered with a new question.

„Of course it is _visible_ ,“ he said coldly, raised his wand and said: _„Expecto patronum!“_

There was a light coming from his wand and finally it formed into a silver doe. It was now trotting around them in the air.

„Can you see it?“ he asked.

„Yes, it's wonderful, it's…“

„Now I want you to close your mind,“ he interrupted her surprise and with a single wave of his wand he made the doe disappear, „on three. One… two…“

„Moment!“ she cried.

He looked annoyed. „Usually I don't allow my students to speak when I'm talking.“

„I'm… I'm sorry, but… you didn't tell me _how_  I'm supposed to do it,“ she explained.

„When I want to tell you something, I will. Now I need you to keep your mind clear and closed. One… two… three… _Legilimens_!“

Something hit Lavender's head. She was feeling dizzy. Her brain was producing memories she couldn't influence.

_Lavender laughing with her friend, Jane, in a_ _restaurant. – Angry Lavender arguing with her_ _teacher at high school. – Meeting her ex-boyfriend,_ _Mark, for the first time. – Their first common_ _holliday in Scottish Highlands, Mark lightening up_ _some candles… kissing her…_   
_No, no! Get out of my brain!_

Lavender fell on the floor. She opened her eyes which she didn't realize she had closed before.

„Stand up. Concentate,“ Snape said.

„What the hell happened?“ Lavender asked, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. It was more than obvious that Snape had seen everything her mind produced

„You have to repeat what you did at the end,“ he said. „But… how? I just… I didn't want…“

„You didn't want me to share your memories. Right. Keep that in your mind. _Legilimens_!“

She wasn't prepared. Her mind was producing more memories she was afraid of.

_Mark and her…_ Lavender felt so dizzy, she couldn't stop it.  _Mark, leading her to the bathroom full of candles…_

This time it stopped by itself. Lavender looked at Snape. 

„You are not paying attention! You are not working hard!“ he snarled.

„I am!“ Lavender cried.

„Not... enough!“ he said slowly.

„I don't want you to watch my personal memories!“ she clenched her fists.

„This is Occlumency lesson, I'm sorry if you expected more fun,“ Snape said mockingly.

„I doubt I will ever need…“ Lavender said, but before she finished the sentence, another attack came, but this time it was not coming from Severus. She fell on the floor again.  
 _Dark, silent street… Boy bragging… Raising his_ _wand…_

„Stop it!“ Snape's voice was coming from a distance.

_Do-not-watch-this-do-not-watch-this-do-not…_

Lavender opened her eyes, her heart beating fast.

„I… I did it!“ she said, exhausted but happy.

„Too late,“ Snape said, „you must stop it quickly.“

„I can't! I'm doing my best!“ she raised her voice. Then she paused. „I think… it was the Ministry who attacked me.“

„You don't say," he said, his voice soaked with irony. He stepped aside, looking at something on the table. After a while he said without looking at her: „Off you go now. Tomorrow, six o'clock.“

„Will you take me to the Professor Mc… I don't remember her name…“ she asked.

„You will most likely find her in the Great Hall, first door in Entrance Hall on the right,“ he told her.

Without saying words of thanks she left Snape's office.

_He's a real evil_ , she told to herself.

The Entrance Hall was full of students, chatting about the delicious dinner they have just finished, or performing magic. They noticed her and started to whisper.

_Who was she? Was she a new teacher? Or some inspection from the Ministry?_

She tried to look as normal as possible but wasn't sure if she will ever be able to do so again.

„Miss Cantbanks?“ a female voice sounded behind her. Lavender turned round.

„I'm Professor McGonnagall. Follow me, please,“ the elder woman said simply and started to climb the marble stairs. They reached the third floor and turned a few corners.

„This is a real maze,“ Lavender said, „I wonder how you can find the right way...“

Professor McGonnagall smiled.

„I teach here for 30 years, it's just a matter of custom. But, even now, I am a bit confused when the some of the stairs start to move. You never know what direction it takes.“

Lavender gasped with surprise.

„Everything seems so unreal to me,“ she said, „actually, I'm still waiting for my alarm clock ringing to wake me up.“

Suddenly they came to a halt.

„This will be you room for the time you spend here with us,“ she opened the wooden door oposite those that said Hogwarts Library, „Madam Pince, our librarian, sleeps just next door, if you ever needed anything. Or call one of our house elves and they will care for you.“

„House elves?“ Lavender repeated.

„Oh, yes. We have house elves mainly for cooking, but we use them for bringing circulars and doing other housework – or better say _castle_ work,“ professor McGonnagall said with a smile.

„Do they serve Muggles too?“ Lavender asked and when she saw Professor McGonnagall looking confused, she continued: „I mean… sometimes I have the feeling someone _had to_ hide something that I'd put to a different place. Finally I don't find it any more or I find it in a place I'm sure I didn't put it to before.“

Professor laughed shortly.

„Yes, I know what you mean, but house elves do not do such thing and they do not serve Muggles. It is your bad memory, I'm afraid… Now, you should take a rest, my dear. Professor Dumbledore spoke to me briefly and beginning tomorrow, we will make you a new Professor of Muggle Studies, to cover your presence. Now, if you excuse me, I have my duties in Gryffindor house.

„Oh! “ Lavender was surprised „that's... well... unexpected. I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can. Nobody can tell us more about Muggles than a Muggle herself," Professor McGonnagall said encouragingly.

"I'll try," Lavender promised although she doubted herself. "Then... Can you please tell me where can I find the classroom I... _teach_ in?“

„It is right behind the corner, a few steps from here,“ Professor McGonnagall pointed further to the corridor, „and don't forget to come to the Great Hall for the breakfast. It starts at half past seven in the morning. See you there. Good night.“

„Thank you, Professor, I'll be there,“ Lavender smiled and suddenly she started to feel extremely tired. She closed the door and without undressing she fell on her new bed, still hoping against hope that in the morning everything will be back to normal.

...

Next morning brought a rainy weather. Lavender woke up at seven o'clock. She took a shower, got dressed and hurried to the Great Hall for the breakfast. The hall was nothing like Lavender has ever seen: the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside (fortunately without the rain), the whole room had stone walls and five massive wooden tables.

„Good morning,“ some first-year said when she were passing Lavender.

„Morning,“ she barely whispered, still charmed.

Professor McGonnagall was waving at her from the fifth table in the front of the hall. Lavender hurried to her.

„Nice to see you again, Miss Cantbanks,“ Professor smiled.

„Good morning, Professor,“ Lavender said and with a whisper she added, „where am I supposed to sit down?“

„Right here, this is the teacher's table. Please, take the seat next to me,“ Professor McGonnagall said.

While Lavender was ladling some shrimp spread on her plate, professor told her: „This school has got four houses, you see,“ she pointed on each table in front of them, „they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Today you are teaching Gryffindor's third-years and also Hufflepuf's third-years. Do you remember the way to your classroom?“

„I think so,“ Lavender said.

„Right. So, enjoy the breakfast, _Professor_ Cantbanks,“ McGonnagall smiled and they continued eating in silence. Lavender finished her breakfast and hurried to her first lesson. The third-years of Gryffindor were sitting impatiently at their desks in the Muggle Studies classroom. Lavender entered and went straight to the teacher's desk.

She took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

„Good morning, students!“ she had to shout, because the whole class was very noisy. Some of the students muttered „good morning“ back, some remained silent and the rest kept whispering to their neighbors.

„As you can see, I am your new … ehm … Muggle Studies teacher. My name is Lavender Cantbanks,“ this was the first and last sentence Lavender was sure about.

„OK… so… we should start with the definition _Who exactly is the_ _Muggle_.“ It was meant to be a simple sentence, but one student understood it as a question.

„Muggle is a non-wizarding person who cannot do magic. There can be a completely Muggle family who have their child born a Wizard or a Witch, there can be a family with Muggle Dad and Witch Mum or Wizard Dad and Muggle Mum – it is a half-blood family. We can see also pure-blood families, both parents are wizards and the roots of such a family may lead to a deep magical history… But they don't have to have a wizarding child. If the child is born and he or she has no magical abilities, we call it Squib.“ He said this in one breath.

„Well… I cannot say it better myself,“ Lavender said, surprised, „but I am afraid I am leading this lesson, so maybe it is the time for my turn now." She started to be very interested in Wizarding world herself.

„Well, as your coleague's just said, we can divide Muggles and Wizards that way. Ehm… good. Let's talk about being a Muggle… I mean… I've studied them properly and I can say they are worth getting to know them more. Many interestings things they have, those Muggles…,“ Lavender slowly continued in teaching. Both Gryffindors and Hufflepufs were finally told to write an essay (main differences between Muggles and Wizards and what do you consider the weirdest thing Muggles use). Exhausted, Lavender went to the Great Hall for the lunch. There were no afternoon classes and before her own Occlumency lesson she wanted to enjoy her free time. She decided to go and see Hogwarts grounds. It stopped raining and now the sun was shining high above her head. Lavender took a deep breath and she started to explore the surroundings.  
 _What a lovely tree over there,_ she though and took the direction to one huge tree standing alone on the meadow.

„Hey, you'd better watch out,“ someone shouted on her. It was a Hufflepuf student she just had in her class.

„Why?“ she shouted back.

„Well, the Whomping Willow!“

„The _what_?“ Lavender didn't know what the boy was talking about.

„That tree, the Whomping Willow! It won't let you near, its branches will start hitting you!“ the boy explained.

„Ooh! Thank you, nobody told me,“ Lavender said.

The boy nodded and went away.

The afternoon was lovely and Lavender was breathing in the clear air.

It came very suddenly. Lavender's mind opened again, producing memories from yesterday night.

_Get out of my mind!_ She kept on thinking. But more memories were still flooding her brain. The dark street… the boy laughing…

_Do-not-watch-this! Get out! Get OUT!_ …The boy raising his wand…

_GET OUT!!!_ Lavender fell on the grass, panting. She was trembling, but it wasn't that bad – she could stop the attack before the attacker was shown where she had been taken.

„Are you allright?“ someone asked. It was a Ravenclaw girl, wearing a golden badge, saying Head Girl.

„Yep, I'm fine, I just… slipped on the wet grass,“ Lavender gave her a weak smile.

„Right,“ the girl said, looking a bit suspicious.

„I'd better go back to the castle,“ Lavender said and set off for the way back. She was passing a row of quite high bushes, when she heard two familiar voices. The younger, quite silky, was saying: „… I am telling you, Headmaster, that it is very irresponsible to keep Miss Cantbanks here.“

Lavender recognised Severus Snape's voice.

The older one answered: „I don't think so, Severus. It is necessary until everything is safe again. I am sure we can persuade Miss Cantbanks not to tell anyone about her strange trip to the Wizarding world. I would go as far as to say, that she certainly doesn't want to be considered a fool, so she won't talk about it.“

„The Occlumency lessons are pointless. Obviously, she cannot close her mind properly. I can't teach her how to do it,“ Severus continued to complain.

„Be patient with her. It is the most important thing for her to keep her mind closed. Imagine what would Ministry do if they found out she got to Hogwarts.They would erase her memories, send me to Azkaban for keeping it a secret and close this school because they would think it's not safe any more when people can Apparate and Disapparate here. My claim that it was a very unfortunate spell would be pointless,“ Dumbledore said.

„As you wish, Headmaster. But I don't expect too much from her…“

„I believe in your teaching abilities. By the way, have you noticed how much she looks like her cousin, Lily Evans?“ Dumbledore said and Lavender could swear he was smiling - it reflected in his tone.

„I… yes, maybe,“ Snape said, trying to sound indifferent.

There was a moment of complete silence.

„Well, if you excuse me, Headmaster, I'd better go now.“

„Good day to you, Severus!“ Dumbledore said.

Lavender waited a minute until they both were out of sight and then she returned to the castle. Why did Dumbledore mention Lily Evans? Could Severus know her? Probably they knew each other from Hogwarts, they were about the same age…

...

Lavender stopped thinking about it as she entered the dungeons later. The Occlumency lesson was not something to look forward to and Lavender was frowning all the way to Snape's office. She knocked on the door and pushed it open.

„Legilimens!“ It was the seccond attack in this day. Memories were pouring again from her mind.

_Lavender had visited a church, couldn't bear the sermon_ _, started to argue with the priest over religious logic and dogmas…_ _Punished by her least favorite teacher… Kissing_ _Mark in St James's Park…_

Get out!

_Mark buying her a necklace… her first ball…_ _dancing with Mark…_

It stopped suddenly.

„Can you explain to me why aren't you closing your mind?!“ Snape asked curtly as she opened her eyes.

„I can't… It was too quick, I was not prepared!“ Lavender said.

„Do youexpect Ministry to send you an owl with a letter warning you about the time and date of an attack on your mind?!“

„No, I don't, but…“

„So discipline your mind!“ Snape barked. „I don´t want to watch all this rubbish again!“

„Wha- Look! I didn't want to come here, it was not my plan and now I am trying to cope with all that wizarding stuff around me! Do you think it's easy?!“ Lavender launched a counterattack.

„Tell me and we can stop. I am not interested in wasting my time here with you. Maybe you'd better want your memory erased…,“ Snape said, his face dangerously close to her

„I wonder what my cousin had to do to you that you hate me so much! You knew her, right? Knew her and hated her and now you hate me!“ It just slipped Lavender's lips, she didn't even mean it.

There was a moment of utter silence. Severus turned to his table. Lavender bit her lip.

Then Snape turned back to her and said in a calm, cold voice: „Get ready. Keep your mind closed. On three.“

Lavender tried to brace herself.

„One… two… three…“

_Lavender was giggling with her best friend,_ _painting a picture of Mark in boxer shorts with_ _large red and pink hearts…_

Don't watch this! This is private! Don't watch this!

Lavender clenched her fists, pressed her eyelids tight... and those memories vanished. She was standing there completely free.

„I did it! It was good, wasn't it?“ she cried out, smiling happily.

„There's still a lot to improve. You have to close your mind at the very moment of the attack,“ Snape said.

Lavender frowned.

„You will never be satisfied, will you?“ she whispered.

„Not until you do that properly,“ he said.

They both were silent for a moment. Then Lavender resolved to ask him a favour.

„Can you… please… just show me that silver thing you casted last time? The animal... It was so beautiful! I've never seen such a thing in my life.“

Snape stared at her for a moment.

  
„I think I deserve some reward... Please…,“ she begged.

Snape wove his wand lazily, muttering _expecto_ _patronum_.

Something bursted out of the end of the wand. But this time, it was not a doe – it was a dolphin. Before Lavender could say a single 'wow!', Snape made it vanished, his face paler than usual.

„It was… amazing!“ Lavender gasped, but Snape was in some state of shock.

„Lesson's over,“ he said.

„Thank you, Professor. It was really…“

„I said...," he hissed, "you. can. go. Now."

He sounded too dangerous to disobey. Lavender left his office quickly.

She didn't have the slightest idea what hapened down in the dungeons. Why was professor Snape in such a shock? Did it have something to do with that silver creature? But what was it? She couldn't find out what could have been the reason.

_But he knew. This time it was not a doe, it was a_ _dolphin and it was bad… really bad… Thank goodness_ _she didn't understand… How could she,_ _she was a Muggle… probably she found it perfectly normal_ _. Being a doe or a dolphin, she couldn't_ _understand the reason._ _Yes, the reason…_

„Oh, Miss Cantbanks! Good afternoon!“ Lavender met Dumbledore on the way back to her room.

„Good afternoon, Professor!“ she answered.

„Just finished your Occlumency lesson, am I right?“ he said, smiling.

„Yes, indeed,“ Lavender said.

„And how is it going, if I may be so curious?“ Dumbledore asked.

„Well… I think it was better than last time. I could stop the attack after a short while. But… it is not as good as professor Snape would like it to be,“ Lavender said.

„Oh, don't be afraid, I am sure you can do it even better next time. Professor Snape is not easily satisfied,“ Dumbledore smiled.

„I already noticed that,“ Lavender said.

She remembered the silver creature.

„May I ask you something?“

„Please, go ahead,“ Dumbledore said politely.

„What is that silver creature you can conjure up from your wand?“ Lavender asked.

„Oh, you certainly mean the Patronus,“ Dumbledore smiled again.

„Well, I don't know how is it called,“ Lavender said. Dumbledore gave his wand a little wave, saying  _expecto patronum_ clearly.

A great, silver bird appeared in front of them, flying up to the ceiling.

„Wow, impressive!“ Lavender gasped.

„Thank you, Miss Cantbanks. This is my Patronus,“ Dumbledore explained, „it can protect you from some dark magic or creatures.“

Dumbledore sent the bird away.

„It's very, very pretty. Pity I can't conjure it too. Can you make a different animal each time as well?“ Lavender asked, but Dumbledore looked puzzled a bit.

„Different animal? No, Patronus should be the same animal all the time. See, my Patronus is a Phoenix. There are some reasons for changing of the Patronus, but mostly it stays the same. Have you seen someone casting a different animal than before? I doubt that…,“ he said.

„Well, in my first Occlumency lesson professor Snape casted the Patronus and it was a doe. Today he casted it again and it was a dolphin. Actually, I love dolphins, they are my most favourite animals so I didn't mind the change…,“ Lavender said happily.

Dumbledore's expression changed a little, but Lavender could hardly notice that. The headmaster seized his pocket watch and looked at it.

„Oh, it is getting late and I still have so much work to do! Please, do excuse me now and have a nice evening, Miss Cantbanks.“ With that words Albus Dumbledore left her alone in the corridor. He was rather in a hurry.

Lavender was not a Wizard, but she could feel that something serious has just happened.  



	4. The Two Patronuses

At the weekend third-years and upper years could visit Hogsmeade, a completely wizarding village close to Hogwarts, and so could teachers. Lavender decided to go too. It was a pretty day and she was very curious to see wizarding shops and pubs. Hogsmeade seemed like some fairy tale village to her. There were narrow, crooked streets, tiny, old houses with thatched roofs and all the shops were overcrowded with students, teachers and villagers. The most favorite shop seemed to be Honeydukes. It was a sweetshop full of absolutely unbelievable kinds of sweets. Lavender bought some chocolate frogs (they were jumping and croaking) and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (strawbery, lemon, chocolate… but also spinach, liver, earwax, pepper and soap). Other very favorite and much admired shop was a jokeshop called Zonko's. It was crammed with stuff like Dungbombs, fireworks, confusing maps, exploding and disappearing quills, self-burning parchment (very useful during your test, the advertisement said) and many many other stuff. Lavender visited Madame Pudifoot's tearoom for a caramel tea and went to say hi to Professor McGonnagall and headmaster Dumbledore who were sitting by the window in a pub called The Three Broomsticks. Slowly, she was walking back towards the castle when someone nearly crashed into her. It was a tall, in a strange way sympathetic man with long blonde hair. He was wearing a dark cloak and in his fingers with many massive rings he was holding a walking stick which top shaped like a snake head.

„Oh!“ Lavender gasped.

„Please accept my apology,“ the man said, looking straight into Lavender's eyes. The corner of his mouth twisted in a smile.

„It's allright, I haven't been paying attention properly…,“ she said.

„No, it is my fault,“ he insisted, "I was seeing an acquaintance over there and didn't watch my steps."

„Well…,“ Lavender looked over her shoulder, „maybe you should hurry to catch him.“

„It's allright, I'm seeing him in the evening,“ the man said and then he held out his hand to her, „Lucius Malfoy.“

„Lavender Cantbanks,“ she shook it.

„Are you a villager? Or… a student?“ Malfoy asked.

„No, none of this. I am a… a teacher in Hogwarts,“ Lavender said. This Mr Malfoy was quite charming. She could imagine telling him the truth because lying was not what she was comfortable with. But she decided to wait.

„Great. I know that school," Malfoy said, "Now, I am thinking if you would join me for a cup of Butterbeer.“ He nodded towards The Three Broomsticks.

„Oh… yes, I'd love to,“ she said, wondering what could that Butterbeer be.

Time was running and Lavender had a very pleasant afternoon. Butterbeer turned out to be a warm beverage with excellent taste. Lucius was a real gentleman, he had proper manners and Lavender liked that. He accompanied her to the castle. The Entrance Hall was completely empty, everyone was enjoying the dinner now. Lavender stood there with Lucius and they were still chatting. She had already told him everything about her accidental Apparition to the Forbidden Forest. He was pretty surprised, but his behavior towards her remained unchanged.

„You should hurry or all the good meal will already be gone,“ Malfoy said.

„Never mind, I'm not hungry,“ she said.

The door which led into dungeons opened. Both Lavender and Lucius turned and saw Severus Snape, wearing his usual gloomy expression. He spotted them and sneered.

„Severus! Long time, no see! Please, come and join our lovely conversation!“ Lucius Malfoy called.

„No, it's… well… I think I should go now,“ Lavender said. The last thing she wanted was Snape joining their conversation.

„It was my pleasure to meet you, then,“ Lucius said and with a little bow he kissed Lavender's hand, „I sincerely hope I will manage to come here and see you as soon as possible.“

„Thank you, Lucius,“ Lavender blushed and she left Lucius in the Entrance Hall. Lucius turned to leave, but Snape stopped him.

„For a word, Lucius,“ he said slowly.

„Severus, why didn't you want to join us? Lavender's really lovely company,“ Lucius said.

„And I am sure she must also like Draco,“ Snape added, sneering again, „I wonder if you introduced her to your son? Maybe _I_ should take the initiative and introduce him, as he's one of my most favorite students?“

Lucius looked stunned and a bit angry. His eyes narrowed.

„What are you implying, Severus?“

„You know pretty well what I want to say, Lucius,“ Snape said in a very cold voice, „you don't know what are you messing around with.“

„I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you, Severus. If you mean the fact Lavender's a Muggle, you don't have to bother, I already know,“ Lucius smiled.

„Well, I see that Miss Cantbanks cannot keep her mouth shut...“

„I'm warning you, do not...“

„ _shut up_ , Lucius! If I see you luring her once more you will have to answer to me!“

And on that words Severus Snape turned and left, his cloak swirling behind him.

...

One bright day Lavender and Lucius went for a long walk. It was very pleasant just to wander in green grass, hand in hand. But in the afternoon they reached a completely different land. There was no green grass and nice trees occupied by singing birds. Instead, there were rocks and ashy ground, the grass was dried and the trees were crooked, bare and every piece of nature looked unhealthy, if not dead. They reached the end of a cliff. The sea under them was wild and there was a strong smell of salt.

„Where are we? What happened to the surroundings?“ Lavender frowned, looking around.

„I think we must be somewhere near Azkaban,“ Lucius said.

„What is Azkaban?“ Lavender asked.

„It's a prison. _Our_ prison… for wizards,“ Lucius said, „terrible place, guarded by…“

In the very same moment when Lucius started telling her what creatures guarded the prison, the grey sky went dark and a strong wind blew. Lavender shrieked. It seemed to her all the happiness vanished suddenly and it was replaced by total despair and sorrow.

„Dementors!“ Lucius shouted.

„What?!“

„Over there!“ Lucius pointed towards the sea. Lavender looked that direction but saw nothing.

„Keep your mouth shut and think of something happy!“

„I can't see anything!“

„You won't see them!“ Lucius shouted, his wand raised, ready to do some magic. Suddenly another person appeared next to Lucius, out of thin air.

_„Expecto patronum!“_ both persons yelled, their wands pointing towards what only they could see. A flash of light bursted out of their wands at the same moment. It formed into two dolphins floating towards the cliffs, blocking whatever the dangerous thing was. Both men looked stunned.

The danger wore off and they lowered their wands and let their Patronuses vanish. Lavender looked at the new person and recognised Severus Snape. He and Lucius were staring at each other and it was hard to say who was shocked more.

„What's going on?“ Lavender whispered, shaking still.

Both men remained silent.

Lucius spoke first.

„ _A dolphin_?“

Snape didn't say anything for a long time.

„And yours…,“ he said then.

„Well, it's _obvious_ ,“ Lucius commented wryly.

„Can you tell me what exactly...“ Lavender wanted to ask, but Lucius interrupted her.

„Not now!“ he said rather harshly and turned to Severus again. „Now I understand why you cared so much...“

„Shut up, Lucius! You don't understand anything!“ Severus said coldly through his gritted teeth.

„I understand pretty well! Your Patronus changed because of..."

„I said, shut up! I am warning you!“

„Lucius, what does this all mean?“ Lavender asked again, desperate to know, „this is serious, I know it is!“

„Yes, it really _is_ ,“ Lucius smiled with the corner of his mouth. Looking at Severus, he said: „Will you tell her yourself or shall I…“

„Don't you dare!“

„Don't argue – _both_ of you!“ Lavender took a step forward to separate them. „I know that dolphin means something and I want to know what it is! And,“ she turned to Snape, „what are _you_ doing here?!“

„Good question,“ Lucius added, nodding, „is it an accident or have you been stalking us? Well, now when we know what your Patronus is, it wouldn't be such a surprise…“

There was a loud _crack_ and Dumbledore appeared next to Severus.

„Thank you for waiting for me,“ he told him.

„Professor Dumbledore!“ Lavender gasped, quite happy to see him.

„Miss Cantbanks, Lucius… having a good walk?“ the Headmaster smiled. 

„Well, not particularly,“ Lavender said. „Are you here together?“ she nodded towards Severus. 

„Yes, we had some bussines in... nearby. But,“ Dumbledore went suddenly serious, „you seem to have encountered some problem?“ 

„Actually, there is one, yes,“ Lucius said, „the problem is  _his_ ,“ he gave Snape a contemptuous look, „Patronus.“ 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. „Yes, well… maybe I should take professor Cantbanks back to the school,“ he said briskly. 

She frowned. „But I'd like to...“ 

„Later, my dear, later. Now, if you please, hold my hand and we will do the Assisted Apparition,“ Dumbledore interrupted her. 

Lavender hesitated for a moment, then took his hand and with another  _crack_ they disappeared. 

Both men stared at the spot where Lavender had been standing only seconds ago. 

„I thought you have always despised Muggles,“ Snape said shortly. 

„Well, things can simply  _change_ ,“ Lucius answered with a cold smile. 

„Not these things!“ Snape barked. 

„Yes, even these. And you may be the best example,“ Lucius said. 

„Well, if you have nothing more to discuss...“

„I have many things to discuss, Snape!“ 

But Severus didn't reply; he just turned on the spot and disappeared too. 

 

Meanwhile, Dumbledore invited Lavender to his office. She insisted on explanation of those two dolphins. 

„Please, sit down,“ Dumbledore said and Lavender did so. 

„Professor, I don't know what's happening,“ she said. 

„Please, tell me everything you are interested in, I will do my best to explain,“ Dumbledore promised. 

„Well, there's only one thing I don't understand. The Patronus. I told you about professor Snape's dolphin… and Lucius Malfoy has got a dolphin too. And they seemed mutually aware of the meaning. They started to argue about it. What does it mean?“ Lavender asked. 

Dumbledore put his hands together, looking at Lavender, his expression serious. 

„Mr Malfoy likes you, am I right?“ he asked. 

„Oh… yes, I suppose. We usually spend very nice time togehter,“ Lavender smiled a bit.

„And your most favorite animal is dolphin, am I right?“  Dumbledore said soflty.

She nodded.

„I can tell you one thing: when a wizard has some deep emotional feeling, his Patronus can change. Most common reason for such change is… love. When a Wizard or Witch loves, his or her Patronus takes the same shape of the beloved person's Patronus. And because you are a Muggle and you don't have your own Patronus, it is not a shape of your Patronus but your most favorite animal.“ 

Lavender stared at him and then she started to laugh. „Aren't you trying to tell me that Severus Snape  _loves_ me, Professor…?“ 

„Does it look so impossible?“ Dumbledore said. 

„Well, yes, it does! Professor, he _hates_ me!“ Lavender opposed. 

„Hate goes hand in hand with love. Actually, it is a form of love,“ Dumbledore said wisely. 

„That's true, but to be honest, this is definitely not the case. I don't like professor Snape and I'm absolutely sure he doesn't like me as well,“ Lavender said. 

„My dear Miss Cantbanks, it is more than obvious. Severus' Patronus was a doe when he loved… well, when he loved your cousin, Lily Evans,“ Dumbledore said. 

„ _What_? My cousin was in love with that…that… with _him_?!“ Lavender covered her mouth in shock. 

„No, I don't think your cousin reciprocated his feelings, but as far as I know, he loved her even after her marriage with James Potter... and after her death, too. Personally, I think he sees her copy in you, because you very much look like her. And that's why his Patronus changed to the dolphin which symbolizes you. And because it changed, his feelings to you must be very deep,“ Dumbledore explained patiently. 

„Indeed, it is a very deep hatred. Professor, maybe he loved Lily, but certainly he doesn't love me. You have never been present in our Occlumency lesson. Snape thinks I am a loser. Sincerely, I like you, but this is a nonsense,“ Lavender said. 

„Miss Cantbanks, believe it or not, professor Snape  _can_ feel love. His love is pure and deep. I think you should think about it,“ Dumbledore said. 

Lavender closed her eyes for a moment. 

„Well… I will try, but I think you are wrong, Professor.“  


She expected Dumbledore to be offended or angry, but he only smiled. 

„Just consider it.“ 

„Fine…,“ she nodded, „that's… that's it, actually. Thank you, professor.“ Lavender smiled at Dumbledore and left the office. 

 

She couldn't fall asleep for a long time that night. Staring at the ceiling of her room, she was thinking about Dumbledore's words. It wasn't possible, it _couldn't_ be! Snape and love, that were two absolutely inconsistent things… Finally, she fell into restless sleep full of does, dolphins and strange feelings. 

...

If the Occlumency lessons were bad once, now they turned to be disastrous. Snape seemed to be tougher and angrier with Lavender, even if she did her best to close her mind. He kept surprising her with unexpected attacks and teasing her when she was less than prepared. What more, her memories and personal thoughts included sympathetic gentleman Lucius Malfoy now, as well. Their dates were more and more frequent now and they really liked each other. Snape seemed to be annoyed by seeing Lucius in her memories. 

One evening lesson was interrupted by a knock on the door. A tall boy with pale face and blonde hair entered Snape's office. 

„Did you with to see me, Sir?“ he asked politely, but as Lavender was examining him, she had this feeling that the boy was not as polite as he seemed to be. 

„Yes, Draco. I've just been showing _Professor_ Cantbanks the art of Occlumency… And I remembered you showed an exceptional talent for this particular magic last year. Professor Cantbanks is very interested in practicing Legilimency, so maybe you can show her how exactly you can avoid the outter attack…,“ Snape said and his lip curled with a fake smile. 

„Oh… yes, fine,“ Draco agreed, although he looked a bit abashed. 

„OK then, on my three… One – two – three! Legilli---“ 

„Protego!“ Draco shouted, his wand pointing straight to his Professor. 

„Very good, Draco, very good. I think you had to inherit this talent from your father, don't you think?“ Snape said, his black eyes shone for a moment.   


„Well, I've never seen him performing Occlumency,“ Draco said.

„Oh, you didn't have to see… It is in your blood. Being  _Malfoy_ , that means something! This exceptional tallent for Occlumency is just circling in your veins,“ Snape said. He acted as if Lavender wasn't there. 

„Well… thank you,“ the boy said, not knowing if he should frown or smile. He felt a bit odd. „May I go now?“ 

„Yes, of course. And remember to finish your _Felix_ _Felicis_ , the potion of luck by tomorrow evening,“ Snape said and Draco left the gloomy room. 

Lavender stood there, stunned. 

„Now, you have just seen how Occlumency can be mastered. This boy's much younger than you and...“ 

„Well, he is a wizard, isn't he?!“ Lavender frowned. 

„Of course he is! Pureblood, when it comes to it. Very old family,“ Snape said. 

„When we are speaking about his family, did you say his surname was _Malfoy_?“ Lavender asked. 

„Yes." 

Lavender's heart was beating fast. 

„Do you think he could be related to Lucius?“ Lavender said in whisper, afraid of the answer. 

„Of course, Draco's his son!“ Snape said, smiling a bit. "But I'm sure you knew that."

„I beg you pardon?“ she gasped.

"Draco is Lucius's son," Snape obviously relished Lavender's shock. 

„ _That_ Lucius? My... friend?“ 

„The very same,“ Snape answered calmly. 

Lavender felt dizzy. So Lucius Malfoy was probably married and not only was he, he had a son. He was never honest with her. 

„You… I… I think I need a rest,“ she stuttered, turned and ran out of the dungeons. 

Severus Snape felt as if he has just drank _Felix_ _Felicis_ himself.

...

Lavender broke up with Lucius the very next day. He wasn't surprised; he expected Severus would tell her sooner or later. Lavender tried not to cry, but it was impossible. Lucius wanted to persuade her they can keep their relationship in secret, but she didn't want to. Severus knew and he could tell everyone whenever he wanted. When Draco appeared in the Entrance Hall and looked at his father, surprised to see him there, Lavender gave Lucius her last look and then she hurried back to her room. 

...

A couple of weeks passed and Lavender almost fully recovered from her short relationship with sympathetic Lucius Malfoy. Still, she remained very confused about what Dumbledore told her. In the next Muggle Studies lesson her students were behaving somehow strange. Lavender entered the classroom and spotted a group of pupils chatting savagely about… 

„Dolphin! Fancy Snape having a dolphing coming outta his wand…“ 

„And who told you so?“ 

„One Slytherin girl heard it from her friend. Can you imagine such an evil character could have a lovely animal like a dolphin as a Patronus? I wonder if the dolphin feels sick everytime it sees its master...“ 

„ _Enough_!“ Lavender shouted and the class went silent within a second. „How dare you call your teacher an evil?!“ she continued, piercing the boy who just said it with her eyes. „How can you judge someone you don't even know?! Does it matter what his Patronus looks like?! Maybe you'd better concentrate on your studies instead of criticize the others and spreading gossips! Now, I want you all to read Chapter 30 and there's no need to talk any more!“ 

All the students started leafing through their textbooks, their expressions guilty.

Lavender sat to her desk, thinking. Undoubtedly Lucius told his son about Snape's Patronus as a vengeance to his broken relationship. Draco could spread the information onward. Some of the students looked at Lavender curiously. She blushed – could they know, too, what the dolphin actually meant? And why the hell she stood up for Snape, probably the most hated person in this school?

_Hate is the other form of love…_

These Dumbledore's words echoed in her head. Was it possible that she changed her mind? No, of course it wasn't. Snape was evil, the students were right. But why did she argue with them then?

_I only wanted to have a quiet lesson as usual,_ she told to herself.

_You know it's not true,_ said the annoying voice in her mind.

_Yes, it IS!_   Lavender kept persuading her own feelings about something what was slowly vanishing, replaced by new feelings she didn't want to confess.

 

She would have given anything for not going to the dungeons that evening. Wondering whether Dumbledore had a conversation with Snape about his Patronus and its meaning, she entered Snape's office. She was prepared for an immediate attack, which was Snape's speciality at the beginning of the lesson. It came, but this time it was different. She knew almost immediately this was not Snape's attack. It was so powerful that she was threwn against the stone wall. And before she could close her mind, it happened – Hogwarts castle and grounds appeared clearly in her mind. Then it stopped as quickly as it had begun. She gazed at Snape, shocked. 

„I… I think that Ministry… they must've seen this place!“ she whispered, panting. He said nothing, grabbed her forearm and hurried her directly to Dumbledore's office. When the headmaster saw their expressions, his pleasant face stunned. 

„What happened?“ 

„The Ministry attacked her. They saw where she is,“ Snape informed him quickly. 

Dumbledore looked through the window. 

„They will be here in a while. Go and hide in the Shrieking Shack. Severus, place the impenetrable enchantements there and stay with Miss Cantbanks. Now,“ Dumbledore muttered some strange words, pointing his wand in every direction, „you can Disapparate from here directly. I will tell the house elves to clean Miss Cantbank's room and then I will have to change memory to every single student to prevent revealment, as they will be investigated for sure.“ 

„But it may take hours!“ Snape said. 

„No, it won't. It's a special spell of my invention I can use only once but for everyone. Don't waste your time now and go!“ Dumbledore said. 

Snape moved towards Lavender, grabbed her hand again (her palm started to sweat) and they Disapparated with a loud _crack_. The Apparition was quick. They appeared in a gloomy room which probably used to be a parlor once. There were dusty curtains and carpets, boarded up windows, ripped tapestries and dirty armchairs. On the table there were two goblets and one overturned china vase. The wooden staircase leading to the first floor was broken and there were cobwebs all over the place. 

„Where are we?“ Lavender whispered. 

„Shrieking Shack,“ Severus said and started to walk along the room, muttering some incantations which were in all likelihood protective ones. 

„Can they trace us here?“ Lavender asked. 

„Yes, if you keep your mind open as a textbook!“ he said. 

„Well, I am not an Occlumency expert! And when you cast your Patronus you don't seem to mind!“ 

It just slipped from her mouth. Snape's piercing look was unbearable, but Lavender was looking straight into his eyes. 

„Button... your... lip!“ he said slowly, threateningly. 

„I said nothing wrong, did I?“ she decided to face him. „If you need know, Dumbledore told me everything!“ 

„Did he?“ Snape said, moving quickly to her. 

She took one step back and hit a table. His arms surrounded her, resting on the desk and his face was now dangerously near her. 

„Y...yes… that dolphin…,“ Lavender said, but she didn't finish the sentence. 

In the next moment they were kissing fiercely. They didn't know who started it and they didn't seem to care. Severus stroke her jawline and Lavender's breath quickened. Her shaking hand touched his nape as his fingers went through her hair. She shivered under his touch. 

„I want you,“ Severus mouthed. 

„Then take me,“ she answered with her voice shaking. 

The Ministry attack seemed to be far away, in another galaxy perhaps... Suddenly there was only he and she. The passion between them was almost tangible. In one beautiful moment their bodies united into a single one.  



	5. Dumbledore's Plan

The dawn came and sun rays started to shine inside the shadowy room through the holes in the windows boarding. Lavender woke up in one of the armchairs. She was covered with black cloak which was definitely not hers. She stood up and spotted Severus standing by the window, apparently immersed deeply in his thoughts. She came to him from behind and hugged him. He didn't move.

„But I'm not Lily Evans,“ Lavender whispered.

„It doesn't matter,“ Severus said. He turned to her. „Actually, nothing matters now." 

He raised his wand.

„What… are you doing?“ she asked, surprised.

„Memory charm. You will not remember anything…“

„NO!“ she shouted and dived for his wand. „No, I don´t want to! I mean… I want to remember everything!“

He was contemplating it.

Then, slowly, he lowered his arm and gave her a single look – there was everything in it. She didn't know how he had made it, but she could suddenly feel his own feelings. There was fear; he was afraid that she could die like Lily did. That was why he wanted her to forget – and he wanted to forget too, he didn't want to hurt her. She hugged him again, passionately, but the hug was soon interrupted by some noise coming from the fireplace. Lavender jumped back and looked towards he source of the noise.

Where only a dusty hearth used to be there were now emerald green flames raising high up to the chimney. Suddenly Albus Dumbledore appeared in them, obviously without feeling any pain.

„Holy great mother of God!“ Lavender gasped, her hand on her chest.

„I wish you both good morning,“ Dumbledore smiled politely, „I've come to tell you that you can return safely to the castle now.“

„What about the Ministry?“ Lavender asked, still deeply moved by what she had just witnessed.

„Not now. Please, follow me,“ Dumbledore said, pointing at the fireplace, „after you.“

„What?!“ Lavender cried out, alarmed. Stepping into a fire?! Really?

 „Just take a fistful of Floo Powder,“ Dumbledore held a sack of silvery dust in front of her, „and step into those flames. You don't have to be afraid,“ he added.

"It... it doesn't burn?"

"No, otherwise I'd be fried as a chicken by now," Dumbledore chuckled, „once you are inside, throw the powder into the fire and call 'Headmaster's office'. You'll appear in the castle.“ 

Lavender looked quickly at Severus, waiting for him to say something. He nodded in agreement.

Lavender scooped a fistful of the powder and went to the fireplace. With her eyes closed and her breath held she stepped into the flames. It didn't burn her, just as Dumbledore promised. Throwing the powder into the flames she cried 'Headmaster's office'. Instantly she felt as if she was squeezed into some very tight pipe. Everything was moving quickly around her and she had similar feeling as during the Apparition. 

It all settled down soon. Lavender appeared in another fireplace and she recognized Dumbledore's office. He appeared several seconds later. 

„Please, take a seat,“ he asked her and she sat down. 

„Tell me please – are they still after me?“ Lavender asked, curious to know all about the Ministry attempt to get her. 

„No,“ Dumbledore smiled, „they are not. Actually, they have not even been here.“ 

Lavender looked puzzled. 

„They haven't? So... what happened?“ 

„The Ministry didn't attack you, Miss Cantbanks,“ Dumbledore said. 

„They _did_!“ Lavender opposed. „In the dungeons!“ 

„It was not a Ministry attack,“ Dumbledore insisted. 

„Whose then?“ Lavender asked. 

„Mine,“ he smiled. 

„Wha...?!“ 

„Yes, Miss Cantbanks, it was me who attacked your mind,“ Dumbledore said, "and I apologize for the force I used. However, it was quite significant that you feel the difference between practice and this so-called Ministry attack."

„But why?!“ Lavender frowned, staring at the Headmaster in disbelief. 

„Short of ideas?“ he asked. 

And suddenly she understood. 

„You… you wanted me to go to the Shrieking Shack with Severus!"

Of course! It was obvious now.

She continued: "...You attacked me in my Occlumency lesson, so you must have been sure he will accompany me to your office! And then you could easily send both of us to the Shrieking Shack!“ 

„I must bow to your shrewdness,“ Dumbledore s aid, „yes, it was exactly the way you've just described it. It was my plan to let you and professor Snape spend some time together. And I can see it was useful, wasn't it?“ 

Lavender's heart jumped. „How can you know?“ she said quietly. 

„Well, I'm sure you've noticed that portraits in Hogwarts can move…?“ 

„Yes.“ 

„They can change their frames as well. I sent one of my particularly favorite Wizard to look in an empty frame in the Shrieking Shack,“ Dumbledore explained. 

„Oh… and was he there for..."  


„Don´t worry, Miss Cantbanks, he didn't linger there for too long. He was back even before I summoned him,“ Dumbledore smiled again. 

„And what about the real Ministry? I mean… they are not searching for me?“ Lavender asked. 

„That's the second thing I'd like to discuss. I spoke to the Minister himself and I decided to describe all the situation to him. He wasn't angry, of which I am quite surprised. He said that the Committee for Underage Magic Control will punish the boy who made you Apparate here,“ Dumbledore said. 

Lavender remained silent, apparently thinking. After a while she raised her eyes and looked at Dumbledore. 

„So it's over.“ 

„Yes, it seems so,“ Dumbledore agreed. 

„Well… I should go home then… can you arrange my Apparition?“ she asked. There was a trace of sadness in her voice. Will she ever see Severus? 

„Of course I can, but I would like to tell you a few words before I do that,“ Dumbledore said seriously. Without waiting for Lavender's reply he continued: „I see that you were very successful in this school. Not only in your Muggle Studies lessons, but mainly you succeeded in one almost impossible thing – you've awoken deep feelings in one of my colleagues I was concerned about. I'd like you to stay here. And I think it's not only my wish.“ 

Lavender stared at Dumbledore. 

„But…“ 

„There's no but, Miss Cantbanks. I've interviewed several of your students and they are satisfied with you and your teaching methods. That's why I decided to offer you a permanent teacher's position here. Of course only if you agree,“ Dumbledore said. 

„I… I'd love to,“ Lavender agreed, tears now flowing out of her eyes. 

„Well, I will inform Cornelius Fudge, our Minister. And now… it's almost time for the final term's lunch. Tomorrow all the students are going back to their families and the day after tomorrow the staff is leaving, too,“ Dumbledore said. 

„How am I supposed to get back home?“ Lavender asked. 

„I'm sure Severus will tell you everything. If you excuse me now, I need to have a quick word with Cornelius about your exception. Have a nice rest of the day… and thank you!“ Dumbledore winked. 

Lavender left his office. She was full of joy. This was probably the most wonderful day in her life.  



	6. Epilogue

The day when teachers were supposed to leave the school came. All of them squeezed up in Dumbledore's office with their hands full of Floo Powder. They stood in line in front of Dumbledore's fireplace, saying their 'see-you-soons' to each other. Lavender shook hands with everybody and then she moved forward into the emerald green flames. She was instructed to say 'Spinner's End' loudly. Before she did so, she gave her last smile to Dumbledore and her lips mouthed words of thanks. After that she disappeared.

The room she appeared in was a bit gloomy and modestly furnished. The curtains were pulled back and there was almost no light. She stepped out of the fireplace, waiting for Severus. He appeared after a few seconds. With a simple wave of his wand he lit all the candelabras in the parlor. Then he came straight to Lavender and took her by the hand.

„Welcome to Spinner's End – your new home.“


End file.
